1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to systems used for transfer of one or more chemical components into a liquid.
2. Background Art
A wide variety of conventional systems and assemblies have been devised to transfer a chemical component into a liquid. The reason for the transfer may be to start a reaction, allow for separation of a desired component in the liquid from the liquid, or to control a characteristic of the liquid. In water purification systems, filter systems have been devised that capture solid particles and foreign material present in the water as it flows through the filters. Other water processing systems operate by purifying the water through distillation processes, leaving impurities behind, or by treating the water with ultraviolet light to kill bacteria and other organisms present in the water. The taste of water has also been controlled by the use of activated carbon filters that serve to capture chemicals in the water that cause disagreeable odors and/or tastes. Each of these systems seeks to control a characteristic of the water.